Under the Mistletoe
by Kazeya Tsukishiro
Summary: Seto's having a Christmas party, and Yugi and Yami are helping with the decorations. What confessions will be made under the mistletoe with a little help from Ryou and a bit of tinsel? YxY


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! or else I wouldn't have to keep kidnapping Yugi-chan and Ryou-chan just so I can have some inspiration . . . . -_-  
  
Warnings: Minor Anzu bashing. YY, mild RB. ^_^ Don't you just love them?  
  
Ryou watched with more than slight amusement as Yugi chased Yami around Seto's living room. The three of them had been busy decorating the place for the Christmas party, when Yami had teased his aibou about being too short to put the star on top of the Christmas tree. Thus, the chase began.  
  
The white haired boy shook his head and silently thanked Ra that he had convinced his yami to take Mokuba for a walk to use up all the energy Seto's little brother had gotten from much ginger bread and candy cane. It had been hectic enough without Mokuba running around, dousing everyone and everything with eggnog. It had been hard to convince Bakura to dot it, but, after much begging and big, teary-eyed looks from both Ryou and Yugi, he had finally, albeit very reluctantly, relented.  
  
"Yami! Take that back!" Yugi yelled. "I am not that short!" He pounced on the taller boy and looped the tinsel he had been carrying around Yami's neck. "Hah! I caught you!" He grinned triumphantly.  
  
Ruby eyes twinkled mischievously. "Have you really?" Yami raised an eyebrow teasingly at his aibou before ducking out from underneath the tinsel and escaping. "You'll have to do better than that, aibou!"  
  
"Hey!" Ryou called to them, hands on his hips. "How about a little help, you two? I can't decorate this whole place by myself, you know!" he scolded, tossing a few sprigs of mistletoe over at Yami. "Would you mind putting those up around the room, Yami? That would help a lot."  
  
The pharaoh stared down at the green leaves with white berries, puzzled. "Aibou, what are these?"  
  
"Hmm?" Yugi looked up from the balloons he'd been blowing up and smiled. "Oh, that's mistletoe, Yami. You're supposed to put them up, and --- "  
  
"And when two people stand under the mistletoe, they kiss!" Ryou cut in with a smile as he draped tinsel around the room.  
  
Yami looked to Ryou, to the mistletoe, to Yugi, and back down to the mistletoe, examining it closely. "Kiss?"  
  
Yugi nodded, looking embarrassed. "It's tradition." He looked up, brightening. "So, Ryou-kun, are you and Bakura-san going to the party together?"  
  
He watched with interest as the white haired hikari turned an astonishing shade of red.  
  
"Well . . . Yes, we are," he said finally, getting himself under control. He cleared his throat. "What about you, Yugi-kun?" he asked. "Who are you going with later?"  
  
The smaller boy flushed and glanced over at Yami, then looked down at his feet. "No one really. Who are you going with, Yami?" he asked timidly.  
  
"With you, aibou." The pharaoh looked startled. "Unless, that is, you don't want to go with me . . . "  
  
"Oh, no, I don't mind at all!" Yugi assured him quickly. "I just thought you would be going with . . . well, Anzu."  
  
Yami shook his head vigorously. "Of course not!" The mere thought of it made him queasy. "Now, let's finish decorating! Ah, look who's back. Hey tomb raider! Get over here and make yourself useful!" Yami ordered.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Someone has control issues," he muttered to his hikari. He stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Ryou, why are you smiling like that?"  
  
Ryou beamed up at him, oblivious to Yami and Yugi trying to stop Mokuba as he made a beeline for the gingerbread. "I just got a good idea. Want to help me?"  
  
~*  
  
"Looks like you've done a good job, Yugi," Seto commented, immaculate in his white suit, as he surveyed the room with a critical eye.  
  
The small boy smiled. "Thanks Seto-kun, but Ryou-kun, Yami, and Bakura-san were a lot of help. I had lots of fun doing it, too. By the way, this is a great party!"  
  
Seto took another look around the crowded room. "Looks like some people are enjoying themselves more than others." He sneered with disgust as Anzu all but draped herself over a cringing Yami. "I almost feel sorry for him. If you'll excuse me, Yugi. I think that Mokuba has just found the champagne and is trying to spike the punch." Seto hurried off.  
  
Yugi's bright smile seemed to slip a bit as the CEO left and was about to go out to get some fresh air when Ryou tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Yugi-kun. Yami said he wants to talk to you and to wait over there by the doorway for him," the white haired hikari explained.  
  
The smaller boy cocked his head to the side. "But I though that he and Anzu were ---"  
  
"Oh, Anzu's left already. My yami . . . reminded her of some things she had to do." Ryou nudged him. "Go on. You've got nothing to lose. Yami will be there in a while, okay?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "Okay, Ryou-kun. If you say so . . . " He drifted off.  
  
Ryou smiled after him before approaching the pharaoh. "Yami, Anzu's gone now. Now's your chance to tell Yugi-kun how you feel!"  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
The white haired boy rolled his eyes. "That you like him, of course! Yugi-kun likes you, too, but he thinks that you like Anzu! That's the only reason he hasn't said anything about it."  
  
"Me? Like her?" Yami looked like he was going to be sick. "Of course not!"  
  
"Then go tell Yugi-kun that!" Ryou insisted. "He's over there by the doorway, waiting for you. And Yami, here's something that might help you decide whether to tell him or not." He pressed the tinsel that Yugi had used in the chase earlier that afternoon into Yami's hand before walking off.  
  
Yami hesitated, glancing down at the tinsel, then at his aibou. He smiled, spotting a familiar bit of green and white just above Yugi. He took a deep breath and strode over to him, gripping the tinsel tightly.  
  
Yugi jumped with surprise as Yami draped the tinsel around him, holding on to both ends, effectively trapping the little hikari. "Looks like I've caught you, aibou."  
  
"Yami . . . " Yugi's breath hitched as he turned to up into warm ruby eyes. "Where's Anzu? Shouldn't you ---?"  
  
The rest of his question was cut off by Yami's lips. He tensed, then melted against his yami.  
  
"Yami?" he whispered, somewhat dazed, when he finally been released.  
  
The pharaoh smiled softly at him and pointed up at the sprig of mistletoe above them. "'It's tradition'," he quoted softly. "Isn't it, aibou?"  
  
Yugi flushed, biting his lip. "But you, and, and Anzu---"  
  
"Aibou," Yami caught up the smaller boy's hands in his own, dropping the tinsel. "There's only one person I want to spend my Christmas with," he said firmly, pulling his hikari closer in a tight hug. "Now . . . it wouldn't be right to break tradition, would it?" he murmured, moving closer. "Merry Christmas, aibou. Ai shiteru."  
  
~*  
  
"Happy, now?" Bakura drawled.  
  
"Yes. Very happy. Thank you for helping, yami." Ryou beamed up at him, looking very content as he watched the couple under the mistletoe.  
  
The spirit of the Millennium Ring snorted. "Just remember that I did it for you, and not that Ra damned pharaoh. Now, I thought this was supposed to be fun!" he complained.  
  
Ryou laughed. "All right, yami. Let's go have some fun, then," he grinned as he dragged his yami off to the dance floor.  
  
---------- A/N: Yay! Merry Christmas everyone! ^_^ 


End file.
